


Chronic Crush

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Gen, Hales Are Still Werewolves, Just Secret Ones Using Their Powers For Good, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hate hospitals, but a Hale visit is one of the bright spots in his monthly weekend stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronic Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmecookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecookie/gifts).



> My friend Cookie needed a fluffy pick me up. I'm not very good at Sterek, but I hope this is fluffy enough for her. <3
> 
> I mention a Jennifer, and I want to make sure everyone knows I mean the nurse from season 1 that helps out Peter, okay? <3

“Being sick sucks,” Stiles mutters when Scott has to head to class, all apologetic that he can't just skip as stay with his bff, leaving him in his hospital room for his more or less monthly few day visit. 

Whatever he has, he's told, is chronic and needs this kind of monitoring once a month. For the most part, Stiles feels like a pin cushion by the Monday after a weekend stay. There's one bright spot to his visits, and that bright spot is pushing his hospital door room open quietly. Stiles grins when he sees which Hale it is.

For as long as anyone can remember, the Hale family has been volunteering at the hospital. Mostly, they help kids, but sometimes they come by for people with chronic pain. Stiles figures he's at a point where most of the Hales consider him both, even though Cora's his age, and Derek and Laura aren't _that_ much older than him.

“How're you feeling?” Derek asks, closing the door behind him.

“Crappy, as per usually,” Stiles replies jovially and winces when sitting up just makes him ache all over. “Okay, maybe I didn't get nurse McCall, and the nurse Jennifer is a bit worse than the needles.”

Derek lets out a little snort as he places a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder. “I'll ask my uncle to talk to her. I here she's sweet on him,” he tells him, and once his hand touches Stiles' shoulder, the pain starts to melt away.

“Sweet on him?” Stiles questions, trying to laugh, but all he can manage is a breathy sigh when the pain he's been feeling all weekend disappears. “People still use that?”

“I do,” Derek replies, a bit grumpily while still rubbing gentle circles into the back of Stiles' shoulder. “If you're going to make fun of me, I could get Laura and leave you to her tender mercies.”

“Nooo,” Stiles whines, immediately putting a hand on Derek's arm to keep him from making good on that threat. “You have the magic touch. I mean, all you Hales do _something_ , but yours is better.”

Derek's cheeks flush, and he looks away, clearing his throat. “Thanks, Stiles,” he mutters.

“It's true!” he exclaims, squeezing Derek's arm. “I mean, I can't figure out what you guys do-”

“It's just human touch,” Derek interrupts, like it's a line he's been taught by rote. “No different than other volunteers.”

Stiles snorts, awkwardly pulling his hand off Derek's arm. “Uhh, yeah, that's bullshit, but it's okay. I'll just reap the benefits until you decide to stop volunteering.”

Derek frowns, turning to look back at Stiles. “Why would I stop?” he asks.

“I mean,” Stiles begins with an awkward one shouldered shrug, “you must have a life. Look at you. This has gotta be cutting into some prime socializing hours sometimes.”

Derek laughs. “Sorry, but not really,” he admits. “This is about as social as I get nowadays.”

“Why?” Stiles blurts out then backpedals. “I mean, okay, no. I mean why.”

“I like volunteering,” Derek tells him. “It's nice to help people sometimes. And it'd be cruel to leave you to Laura or Cora.”

Stiles shudders at the thought. “Why do your sisters hate me? I haven't done anything to them. I don't even really _have_ classes with Cora.”

“Sisters are weird,” Derek states as if that explains everything, fingers stilling on Stiles' shoulder. “They don't say anything weird to you about me, do they?”

“Nah, I haven't seen them lately,” Stiles says, waving his hand dismissively. “They just glare in unison when I've seen them in the hallway. Actually, now that I think about it, your mom and uncle have been weird too.”

“My _whole_ family is weird,” Derek mutters unhappily, and Stiles can't help but laugh. “Shut up, Stiles. It's not funny.”

“It wasn't until you got all huffy about it,” Stiles teases then puts a quick hand over Derek's. “Don't pull your hand away yet.”

“Wasn't going to,” he replies, a small smile on his lips. “You know I wait until you go to sleep to leave, right? I wanna make sure you're okay...”

Stiles grins. “And that's one of the reasons I like you best,” he explains. “You stay longer. Do you do that for everyone, because your sisters sure don't.”

Derek shakes his head then ducks it a bit. “Nah, that's just me and you,” he says quietly.

“Oh,” Stiles murmurs, his mouth agape. “Really?”

“Really,” Derek confirms almost shyly.

Stiles sinks back into his pillows with a little, goofy grin on his face. “Good. Just me is...good,” he murmurs, punctuated with a yawn. “I don't want to sleep yet.”

“You should,” Derek says gently. “How about this? I'll be here when you sign yourself out tonight.”

“When you put it that way...” Stiles says teasingly. “Maybe if you add an invite to grab a burger, I'd be all over that.”

“Sure,” Derek agrees, and Stiles' grin widens. “I'll tell your dad when I see him that I'm picking you up at seven.”

Stiles closes his eyes and squirming in the hospital bed to get comfortable. “Awesome. Then it's a date?” he asks, almost shyly and little sleepily.

“It's date,” Derek replies as he watches Stiles lull to sleep before pulling away and leaving the hospital room silently, a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com)


End file.
